


Bad Day Maru

by imifumei



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imifumei/pseuds/imifumei
Summary: KAT-TUN Genfic
Kudos: 1





	Bad Day Maru

Originally posted to LiveJournal, 01 October 2009  
This is a drabble I wrote ages ago and never reposted.

KAT-TUN Genfic | ~480 words | G

Maru sat heavily on the couch, heaving in a breath and barely making any kind of mouth-noise on the exhale. Ueda lowered his lyrics book to his lap and bit his bottom lip. Heavy sigh and no beats? Something was wrong with Maru.

Koki came crashing into the room in high spirits, tossing his bag onto a nearby chair and greeting Maru as usual, "Yo. DJ! Bring the beats." But when Maru responded with a half-shake of his head and nary a beat brought, Koki stopped short. "You okay?"

"Mm. I'm fine." Maru nodded, lamely, with a twitch of his lip to the side in the universal 'I feel like crap but I'm answering this way because I don't want to talk about it' fake half-smile.

Now Koki was lost. He didn't really handle comforting people very well, especially if he didn't know what was wrong. He shot a pleading glance toUeda (which was fine because Ueda knew he was going to be the one to deal with this anyway) and rushed "Hey, I'm going to go grab a drink. You want anything?"

"No, thanks." Maru shook his head without looking up.

As soon as Koki left the room, Ueda moved from his chair to sit on the couch next to Maru and bumped their shoulders together. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Actually, that was true. Maru felt cruddy but he couldn't really pinpoint why. Everything was going fine. He wasn't upset about any particular thing. He looked over atUeda who was just looking at him; patiently, but expectantly. "I guess I'm just. . .tired?"

Ueda smiled at him affectionately, "Is that all?" He stretched an arm behind Maru and nestled himself into the couch cushions and cocked his head beckoning Maru to lay his head onto his shoulder.

This was a little strange. Cuddling was not a regular occurrence for KAT-TUN members, but Maru found himself laying his head down anyway and closing his eyes when Ueda's hand rested on top of his head.

He woke a half-hour later to the sound of Junno's DS beeping and somehow, miraculously no other noise in their dressing room, despite the presence of all of their members. He sat up with a start to look at Ueda, to check if everything was okay, in case sleeping on him had been bothersome. But he was greeted by Ueda's wide grin.

"It's about time you woke up," Jin grumbled, "Tat-chan wouldn't let us do anything without you."

"Let's get to work." Kame said rising from his chair. They filed out of the room ahead of him.

Koki silently handed him a now-room-temperature bottle of tea and prompted Maru to 'bring the beat', which he did, laying a soft backbeat for Koki to rap his way down the hall.

Ueda glanced back at them. Maru wasn't sure why, but he felt better.


End file.
